charlieandlolaseriesfandomcom-20200215-history
This is Actually My Party
It's Charlie's birthday and Lola loves parties. Lola is determined to make Charlie's birthday party the best birthday party ever. The problem is that Lola's idea of a good party is a ballet princess theme, complete with cupcakes, dancing, and pretty pink stuff. And Charlie prefers a monster theme, complete with monsters, green, and ooey, gooey, icky, and squishy stuff. So Lola decides to make a few minor changes to Charlie's party when he is away. First, she replaces the wall decorations from creepy stuff, to paper flowers, bright blue ribbons, star stickers, and streamers. Then she replaces Charlie's Monster Music tape to her Dancing for Girls tape. Then she makes cupcakes topped with pink icing and toy ballerinas. Finally, she replaces the goody bag stuff. She takes out all the gross toy monsters and replaces them with pretty pink ballerina princess stuff. After all that repreparing, Lola hopes to impress Charlie. Right before the party starts, Charlie and Lola put on their costumes. Charlie's costume is a brown furry monster. Lola's costume is a ballerina bunny, complete with a tutu and fake bunny ears. Charlie doesn't even notice all the minor changes Lola has made until the party starts. First, the guests arrive. Their are some of Charlie's friends (including Lola's, because if you look closely, you'll see that two of the monster kids look like Minnie Reeder and Lotta.), even Marv. Charlie invites them all in for monster punch. Marv demonstrates a vampire about to attack a victim to Charlie. Then Lola tries to open all of Charlie's presents without Charlie's permission, but Lola tells Charlie she's only helping him open his presents. Then it's time to dance. Lola starts the music and demonstrates the art of princess ballet. But no one seems interested, not even Charlie, who isn't a big fan of ballet. Lola decides they would all play party games, such as musical statues, but no one seemes intrested in that either. Soon it's time for cake. On the count of three, Charlie prepares to blow out the candles. But as the kids shout "THREE", Lola blows out the candles before Charlie can. Then Charlie gets mad and starts yelling at her. He takes Lola to her room while lecturing about all the stuff she did that ruined his party and that the party is his, not Lola's. Lola is sad and says she still likes parties. Charlie seems to agree on her sadness and talks calmly to her that he knows that she likes parties, but this one was actually his. Lola apoligizes sadly, having the feeling she might cry. Charlie tells her the good thing is that she didn't give anyone pink cupcakes, which then Lola chuckles nervously. Then Charlie goes to the backyard to play Monster Tag with his friends. Lola watches sadly, wondering what she should do. But then she decides that if Charlie didn't like her ideas for his party, she would make up for it by putting things back together to make him happy. She starts by replacing her Dancing for Girls tape back to Charlie's Monster Music tape. Then she takes down her flowers, ribbons, and streamers and puts back the creepy stuff. Then she replaces her pretty pink ballerina princess goody bag stuff and puts back the gross toy monsters. Finally, for a finishing touch, she draws monsters on the goody bags, just in time for the kids to come back in and the party to end. Before everyone leaves, Lola gives each of them a goody bag. Then the kids recognize Lola's cupcakes, and everyone wants one, when they each get one, they thank Lola for the delicious cupcakes and leave. Then Charlie realizes it wasn't such a harsh party after all.